peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 June 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-21 ; Comments *At the beginning of this recording, John mentions the Feargal Sharkey song 'You Little Thief', doubtless in connection with the No Means No session track, 'Little Creep,' which has already been played. Sessions *No Means No, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1988-05-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Singers & Players: Holy Scripture (album - Vacuum Pumping) On-U Sound'' ''@ *snippet'' ''@ *No Means No: Little Creep (session) #''' *Fall: Shoulder Pads #1B (12" - Hey! Luciani) Beggars Banquet BEG 176T'' ''@''' *'File 1' cuts in about 30 minutes into show *June Tabor: 'The Banks Of Red Roses (LP-Aqaba)' (Topic) :(JP: 'Probably about Napoleon: most of her songs are, in my experience.') *Leroy & The Drivers: 'I Wake Up Crying (Compilation LP-The Deep South)' (Kent) *James Dean Driving Experience: 'World Weary & Wise (Flexi)' (self-made) *No Means No: 'Body Bag' (Peel Session) #''' *Dwarves: 'College Town (Compilation LP-Raw Cuts Volume 6: American Psych Wars)' (Raw Cuts) :(JP: 'If I had the teams of researchers that people seem to imagine that I do have, their ears would be severely boxed for not having drawn this band to my attention previously.') *Jungle Brothers: 'Sounds of The Safari (LP-Straight Out The Jungle)' (Warlock)'' ''@''' :(JP: 'Have you noticed that I've stopped saying "an import from the Americas," because a lot of people used to write in and complain about that, saying, "If you say it again, you die." Er, so I've not been saying it much lately.') *Foyer Des Arts: 'Könnten Bienen Fliegen (LP-Ein Kuss In Der Irrtumstaverne)' (Fünfundvierzig) *Dan: 'Shake Your Foundations (LP-Mother With Child And Bunny!)' (Workers Playtime) *Leonard Dembo & Barura Express: 'Musingure (LP-Sharai)' (Isigodlo) *Jackdaw With Crowbar: 'New Right Wing (LP-Hot Air)' (Ron Johnson) *No Means No: 'Stop It' (Peel Session) #''' *Jewel-T: 'I Like It Loud (12")' (Jewel) *Mad Turks From Istanbul: 'Looking Forward To Destroy (LP-Cafe Istanbul)' (Greasy Pop) *Gruel: 'Leech (split LP with Phobia-Phobia / Gruel)' (Jungle Hop International) *Mahotella Queens: Siyanibingelela (Gumba Gumba) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Subliminal Music Mind Control (split LP with Filthkick-In It For Life)' (Sink Below) *''(tape edit)'' *Of Cabbages And Kings: 'Sister (LP-Face)' (Purge / Sound League) *Mu: 'Waiting For The Sun (LP-End Of An Era)' (Reckless) :(JP: 'While that was going on, I rang up my mum to say, "Mum, don't wait up for me tonight," and she was asleep in bed. I dunno.') *No Means No: 'Mamma's Little Boy' (Peel Session) '''# *Vultures: 'What I Say (12"-Good Thing E.P.)' (Narodnik) (a wrong speed moment) *MC Buzz B: 'Slap Head (12")' (Play Hard)'' ''@ *Toxic Reasons: 'Turn The Screw (LP-Dedication 1979-1988)' (Funhouse) *Amayenge: 'Chibuyubuyu (Compilation LP-Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia)' (WOMAD) :(JP: 'Shall we take a chance on this one running into the pips?') :Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 :Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1988-06-21 (incomplete) *2) 1988-06-xx Peel Show LE011 *3) No means No (Can) John Peel session # 1. 25th of May 1988 (Jazz punk legends) ;Length *1) 01:30:01 *2) 1:34:25 (17:57-30:15) (to 22:49 unique) *3) 21:01 (to 4:31 unique) ;Other *1) File created from CB101 of 500 Box. *2) Created from LE011 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1988 Lee Tape 11 *3) Many thanks to Uncouth Youth ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Youtube Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes